mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabby
Not to be confused with Gabriel Brown. and gray head with chin and markings wings |misc2 = Talons |misc2text = Brilliant gold |cutie mark = (wood-carved) (fake) |voice = Erin Mathews (English) Gea Riva (Italian) Barbara Garstka (Polish) Darya Frolova (Russian) Kateryna Butska (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #70868A |headerfontcolor = #E8ECEE}} Gabby, short for Gabriella, is a female griffon, supporting character, and member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who appears in the season six episode The Fault in Our Cutie Marks.__TOC__ Development and design Gabby was first revealed at Hasbro's closed door press event at the 2016 New York Toy Fair. Gabby was designed by Kora Kosicka, Charmaine Verhagen, and Fernanda Ribeiro. Depiction in the series Season six In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Gabby meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders, holding a deep desire to get her own cutie mark. Working as a mail delivery griffon in Griffonstone, Gabby has always felt different from other griffons in that she tries to spread cheer through her deliveries—with little success. When Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash arrived in Griffonstone during the events of The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Gabby observed them helping Gilda with a friendship problem. Reasoning that Pinkie and Rainbow's desire to help others is tied directly to their cutie marks, Gabby becomes obsessed with getting a cutie mark of her own. While delivering a letter from Gilda to Rainbow Dash, Gabby speaks with several ponies in Ponyville about their cutie marks, and they refer her to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. At first, Gabby believes they can magically give her a cutie mark. But after they consult Twilight Sparkle, they tell her that the chances of a griffon getting a cutie mark are very slim. Nevertheless, Gabby remains hopeful and resolves to be the first griffon to get a cutie mark. During the song Find the Purpose in Your Life, Gabby tries numerous activities around Ponyville, helping several ponies in the process. As she demonstrates tremendous talent at each activity, the Crusaders realize it would be impossible to choose a single thing as her special talent. They tell her the harsh reality of her situation, and she flies off in tears. When Gabby returns to the Crusaders' clubhouse, she reveals that she got a cutie mark of a cauldron, perceived as a talent for mixing potions. However, her cutie mark is revealed to be fake when she falls in a mud puddle. Gabby explains that she lied about getting her cutie mark to make the Crusaders feel better after they failed to help her. Realizing that Gabby demonstrated the same helpfulness during her song, they realize that her special talent and purpose in life is helping others just like them. With this in mind, the Crusaders carve a cutie mark for Gabby out of wood and welcome her as the first griffon member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. As Ponyville throws her a cute-ceañera, she vows to bring Cutie Mark Crusader values to the rest of Griffonstone. Season seven In Forever Filly, a picture of Gabby appears on a wall in the Crusaders' clubhouse alongside pictures of other ponies whose cutie mark problems they helped with. Other depictions In a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic group message video, Gabby is amused by Apple Bloom's joke about Gilda getting a cutie mark. Personality Gabby is portrayed in her debut episode as very cheerful and excitable, prone to fits of elated squealing and cheering. Unlike most griffons, who are perceived as unfriendly, short-tempered, and greedy, Gabby is kind, considerate, and helpful. She enjoys helping others purely for the sake of it, and despite the discouragement of being unable to get a cutie mark of her own, she goes out of her way to cheer up others whom she believes to be feeling down. Gabby also thinks very highly of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, using such language to describe them as "world-famous" and "wonderful". Quotes Gallery See also * References pl:Gabby ru:Габриэла Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Griffons Category:Mail carriers Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles